A Simple Bite
by Naruta13
Summary: HIATUS! Naruto gets bitten by a vampire named Roxxy,can he find a way to reverse his vampire transformation or will something bad happen? naruhina,sasusaku and more,please read and review, first fic!
1. Mysterious Girl

A/N: I'm sorry but i erased the documents and fixing it , got the chapters mixed up im sooo sorry im fixing it plus im gonna put you guys a chapter 3 as an apology again sorry, hope you like the better version -turns and glares at Naruto-

Me: say it

Naruto: Naruta13 doesn't own Naruto Believe It!

Me: good gives -Naruto ramen-

Naruto: YAY ramen -chows down ramen-

Me:-stares at Naruto eating ramen-but I own Roxxy

* * *

"blah"talking and thinking in flashbacks

_"blah"thinking and flashbacks_

"BLAH" screaming

_"BLAH" loud thinking_

_**"blah" inner sakura, kyuubi etc..**_

* * *

Naruto was taking a walk in the park at 8pm(even though the weather was foggy) to relax because he had a very bad day for him.He got hit on the head very hard and it still hurts. 

_Begin flashback._

_Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto got to the village gate at 5am. Sasuke was the first one to arrive at 5:30 then came Sakura at 5:55 am._

_"Hi Sasuke-kun"Sakura said in an annoying way for Sasuke.Sasuke involuntarily shuddered remembering the torture the fan girls made(and still does) to sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun are you okay why did u shuddered?"sakura said with a panicked voice._

_They enjoyed the quiet time until mins.later that a certain loudmouth ninja came._

_"Hi Sasuke-teme,hi Sakura-chan"yelled a certain loudmouth ninja to them at 6am.  
"aarrrrgghhh Naruto stop saying teme to Sasuke"Sakura said to Naruto angry._

_"stupid, bitchy Sakura obssesed with Sasuke-teme and never notices me she didn't notice me sayin hello to her"Naruto muttered as he sighed._

_"Did u say that I'm a bitch Naruto??"Sakura said that while hitting him hard on the head with her superhuman strength she was so angry that it made Naruto unconscious with 3 lumps on the soft spot where they always hit him, poor Naruto. _

_""ooops"_ I think I hit him too hard_" Sakura thought __Inner Sakura:"**Oh yeah at least I can be more alone with Sasuke-kun with him being quiet until he wakes up**"  
"mmmph what a dobe" Sasuke said.  
"Its not like him to be late"Sasuke said sarcastically._

_"aaargh im getting tired of getting hit on my head , its always in the same fucking place and why is kakashi always late?"Naruto said whle getting up from the ground.  
"He told us to be here a 5 in the morning and its-Naruto looked at his watch-Holy Crap"_

_"What Naruto?"Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison while not being surprised or interested."ITS...ITS 10 AM!!!!!"Naruto shouted_

_"Its a new record from Kakashi being late even though we came kinda late too anyways wheres the bastard Sai?"Naruto said in an almost bad mood when he mentioned Sai._

_"Baka " Sakura said while hitting him on the head again.  
"dont u you think that im a baka because of you hitting me every fucking time I do or say somehing"Naruto asked her in an obvious tone.  
Sakura was about to hit him again until a voice interrupted._

_"Hi Sasuke,Ugly and Dickless"Sai said with his fake smile he arrived at 10:01.  
"Why dont u call us by our name bastard!!!!!!!!!"Sakura and Naruto said in unison with temples on the side of their heads.Naruto blinked noticing that she said the same thing to the bastard.(Sai lol)_

_While Naruto and Sakura was arguing,Sasuke watched in amusement as he saw the three._ "What did i miss while I was gone?"_thought Sasuke_  
_After a few minutes passed by Kakashi appeared _

_"LIAR!!!!!!!!!"Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.  
" soooo what mission do we have sensei something good i suppose?"Naruto said in excitement.  
"nope we are going to escort a little girl to her home"Kakashi said, everybodys jaw dropped to the floor and then they fell over anime style.  
"then why did you make us go here early?"Naruto asked _

_"Because I like for you guys wating for me"Kakashi said that while he giggled reading his Icha Icha book and his eye smiling_

_When the girl came she was bossy and annoying even for Naruto who was losing his temper._

_"Thank god this mission is over"Naruto said as they finished the mission and went back to Konoha that was hours away while going back to Konoha , Naruto and Sai was arguing along the way because Sai said that he didn't have a dick which got Naruto pissed off. and made him scream at him._

_While the rest was hoping for them to stop arguing.When they came back at 7pm Naruto thought it was a relief but it was bad news to him, they decided to eat somewhere (Naruto of course Ramen at Ichiraku) but instead at at the barbecue joint(dont know the name its where Chouji eats almost all the time) which made Naruto feel even worse, he wanted to eat ramen , like always(lol)._

_Sakura made Naruto more stressed by talking bad to everybody but her "beloved" Sasuke and hitting him everytime he did or say something for no apparent reason,"she treats me like I'm a dummy to get her stress relieved"Naruto thought when they finished it was 7:59 and he decicded to relax by taking a walk in the park._

_End flashback_

Naruto decided to lie down in a little hill to watch the star filled sky, he was relaxing because of the peace and quiet there was in the park near a pond and decided to take a nap at 9pm and woke up at 10:30pm because of a voice.

"damn it who woke me up"Naruto said "come, come here"the voice said in an hypnotic way.

Naruto followed the voice like he was hypnotized by the voice, he then stopped at seeing a dark figure but the dark figure motioned him to come closer and he came closer, he stopped when he realized that the mysterious girl, she looked liked she had 16 years old, she had long hair that reached to her hips and had red tips at her split ends, had a black tube top,miniskirt, high heeled boots, brown chocolate eyes and had a sweet and innocent face.

."she's beautiful"Naruto thought, then she said"follow me"when she said that Naruto looked at her straight in her chocolate eyes and then followed her"Why am i following her?, i dont even know her, i have a bad feeling about this and the weird thing is that i think through things like this and why can't i stop following her if i wanted to?"Naruto thought

When Naruto finished thinking he arrived at a little house he pressumed that it was the mysterious girl's house.  
When he entered the house he thought that it was a comfy house even though it was little it had a small kitchen, a big room a big living room and a not to big bathroom,it reminded him of his own home.

"What is your name and why did you brought me here?"Naruto asked a little panicked.  
" My name is Roxxy but you can call me Foxxy Naruto-kun"Naruto panicked.

"Wait a minute how do you know my name if i dont know you hell i havent seen you in Konoha before"Naruto said in an acussing tone.

"I know your name because ive been watching you and waiting for this moment"  
"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME THATS IT I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"Naruto yelled, he was about to leave until her hand caught his wrist, Naruto tried to get out of the grip but he couldn't.

_"man that grip is strong" _Naruto thought while struggling

"aaw don't go, I don't bite-she chuckled at this-much"Roxxy said.

* * *

Translation: 

baka - idiot or stupid

A/N: Thanxs for reading my first fanfic please review and... ill give you Oreos


	2. The Bite

A/N: Thanxs for the reviews it made me so happy, and im happy that people are reading it too, again sorry for the mix-up

Replies to reviews:

**hope master:** i know sakura isnt like that anymore im reading the current manga,but i like making sakura like that, i cant imagine her being nice to naruto but if you've read the chapters after the timeskip you know she still has her childish side and still hits him :p thanxs for reviewing

Me: Now Sakura...say it

Sakura: Naruta13 doesn't own Naruto

Inner Sakura:**Cha! If she did then why is she writing this?! **

Me: good -gives Sakura a pic. of Sasuke and Sakura squeals- but I own Roxxy

* * *

"blah"talking and thinking in flashbacks

"_blah_"thinking and flashbacks

"BLAH" screaming

"_BLAH_" _loud thoughts_

"**blah**" inner sakura, kyuubi etc..

* * *

"aaw don't go, I don't bite-she chuckled at this-much"with her saying Naruto struggles some more but still couldn't get out of the grip, Roxxy got close to Naruto and whispered in his ear "don't be afraid this will be fast" and Roxxy kissed Naruto's neck, Naruto liked it but at the same thing time time he didn't like it,but before he could react to the kiss, she made him to look at her eyes,Naruto unwillingly looked at her eyes and got lost in her chocolate brown eyes just like she wanted to. 

"Come, come here"Roxxy said and Naruto obeyed her and followed her.  
" _WTF i don't want to follow her OMFG my body is moving on its own_!!!!!!!"Naruto thought.

They went to a room"be a good boy and lie on the bed and dont move"Roxxy said in a sexy voice,"_DAMN IT my body is moving on its own, HEY BASTARD FOX DO SOMETHING_!!!!!"Naruto screamed in his mind,

Then he hears a noise and went to his mind where kyuubi was"_WHAT THE HELL, YOUR SLEEPING?!,WAKE UP I NEED YOUR HELP, MY BODY ITS MOVING ON ITS OWN_"Naruto screamed with his angry face anime style, then he noticed something...

"WHAT THE HELL HE'S WEARING EARPLUGS? GREAT IM FUCKED"Naruto said as he sighed because he can't do anything."oh well I just have to wait til my body can move on its own and get the hell outta here"he muttered so that no one an hear him.  
Roxxy came in with only braa and panty and climbed on top of him and kissed Naruto's lips , she tore his clothes off, only leaving Naruto in his briefs.

"GREAT I CAN'T MOVE MY BODY AND I THINK IM GONNA BE FUCKED"Naruto screamed in his mind sarcastically.Roxxy kissed from Naruto's neck to his chest (Naruto don't get horny).

Naruto tried to make his body move but he couldnt it was like he had his body hypnotized (he was right), Roxxy started make out with, Naruto unfortunately he liked it but his body moved on its own.(since im not gonna tell the details lets check something else).

With Sakura

Sakura was getting ready for her date with Sasuke(finally they are boyfriend and grilfriend)in a restaurant for their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend(close from where Naruto is what a coincedence-(that was sarcasm 4 those who dont know what it is) and she was picking her clothes, she decided to wear a light pink strapless shirt like her hair that shows her bellybutton with a jean skirt and pink heels, she then decided to change her hairstyle it was her hair loose(without her headband) and two strands in front of her hair, she was ready to go to her, she told her mom that she was going out and was going to be back at 11pm.(yeah she has long haiir here)

"ok bye Sakura have fun and be careful"Sakura's mom said.  
"mooooom im 16"Sakura said embarrased.  
"sorry honey I forget that sometimes"Sakura's mom said and hugged Sakura and they said bye to each other.Sakura was happy because Naruto wasn't gonna be there annoying her only her and her beloved Sasuke-kun. She was walking happilly until( da da duuuun-suspense music),

Now lets go back to Naruto!!

Naruto was still trying to stop his body to move on its own(you know he never gives up,  
by now the girl was kissing his neck and was preparing to bite him by growing her teeth where the fangs are.Naruto saw this and tried to control his body.(-- he still doesn't give up)  
"uuum what are you going to do with that"Naruto said while pointing his eyes to her fangs.  
"oh that?im just going to give you a "love" bite"Roxxy said while chuckling evilly.

When she finished saying that she bit Naruto on the neck and started sucking blood.Naruto tried to move his body as he felt Roxxy draining his blood.

"damn it why did the fox had to be sleeping now?"Naruto muttered weakly as he was getting weaker.Roxxy bit him harder which made Naruto make a piercing scream that could be heard throughout the village.

While Naruto screamed some more from the pain Sakura was on her way to the restaurant when she hears a piercing scream, when Sakura heard it she had to cover her ears.

"man who is still screaming at this hour?"Salura asked to herself and Sakura gasped when she noticed something about the scream,  
"that sounds like narutos scream, i better check if his alright cuz jeez hes been screaming for about a minute now"sakura said concerned.

Sakura followed the source of the scream and she was right it was Naruto, when she came there he stopped screaming and went unconscious,Sakura was a little horrified at what she saw, she saw a girl(Roxxy) on top of an unconscious Naruto and she had blood all over her mouth and even on her abnormally large fangs.

"i better go get Sasuke so that we can help him" Sakura thought and with that she disapeared running to the rooftops very fast when she saw Sasuke coming out of his house to be on his way to the restaurant,

"thank god i found him"Sakura whispered and stopped in front of Sasuke with a panicked look.

"hi Sakura"Sasuke said and then he saw Sakura's face and got worried,  
"Sakura whats the mater why do you have that look on your face?"Sasuke asked worried,

"no time to explain come with me ill tell you on the way"Sakura said and with that they were on their way to the litle house she explained what she saw.

"so thats what made you like this"Sasuke said relieved to know what Sakura was worried about and Sakura nodded.

They arrived at the little house and they saw the girl still sucking Naruto's blood and that he was a little pale from the blood loss and were shocked at seeing Naruto in that situation.

" Naruto may die if the girl is still sucking his blood"both of them thought at the same time,luckily for them the girl turned into a bat and went out of the house and they took the opportunity to save Naruto from the blood sucking girl.

* * *

A/N: Was that a cliffhanger cuz i think it was -evil laugh- Ja ne(bye) Please review if you do ill give you Oreos 


	3. The effect of the bite

A/N: Now another chapter of a single bite

Kakashi: Why are you talking in an announcer way?

Me:Because i like doing that...now say it and ill give an Icha Icha book

Kakashi: Really? -eyes light up- Naruta13 doesn't own Naruto but she owns Roxxy -gput hands out- gimme

Me:-sighs- ok, ok-gives Kakashi book and hears him giggle and sighs- he can do anything as long as you give him Icha Icha books

* * *

"blah"talking and thinking in flashbacks

"_blah_"thinking and flashbacks

"BLAH" screaming

"_BLAH_" _loud_ _thinking_

"**blah**" inner sakura, kyuubi etc..

* * *

Come on now's our chance to rescue him"Sasuke said, Sakura nodded in return, ready to save him from that blood sucking bitch.  
They both got inside inside the window that she fortunately left open and what they saw shocked them , there Naruto lays on a bloodied bed, unconscious and it looks like he's struggling with something,

Naruto's mind

Kyuubi was still sleeping with his earplugs up but then woke up sensing something wrong with the kit's body.

**" I wonder if the kit did something stupid or something like that"**wondered Kyuubi, he thought for a while...then it hit him like a ton of bricks falling on his head

**"What the - the kit doesn't have a pulse, but why am I still alive?, I better check whats wrong"** Kyuubi wondered in Naruto's mind and noticed that there was a wound that is not healing and he saw an unconscious Naruto in front of the cage, he appeared to look very weak.

**"Kit, Kit**- Kyuubi called him and shaked him with one of his tails since he was very close to the cage-**Kit is something wrong what happened?"**Kyuubi asked "uuuuggggh"Naruto moaned in pain "Stupid bitch , she bit hard"Naruto said in pain** "Kit what's the wrong with you and what happened?"**Kyuubi asked

"lets see, um i got hypnotized and bitten by a girl who knows me but i dunnoher and i tried to call you BUT YOU HAD EARPLUGS so noooo nothings wroong"Naruto said sarcastically **"ok kit just tell me what happened bcuz i sense something wrong in your body and sorry I had to put earplugs you scream in your mind a lot and I can't sleep"**Kyuubi said , Naruto scoffed explained what happened to him, EVERY detail that happened to him and while he was telling him what happened Kyuubi chuckled

"Whats so funny kyuubi-teme"Naruto asked **"oh I know that you enjoyed of her making out with you, I noticed it while I was sleeping" **Kyuubi said, still chuckling "whatever soo do you whats happening to me?"Naruto asked **"unfortunately i don't know kit, I have a feeling we'll find out soon"**Kyuubi said

Back to the real world

"I wonder what she did to him that made him lose so much blood"Sakura said while Sasuke thought about what happened while they carried carefully the wounded Naruto after they got him in a comfy position and put bandages on his neck, they carried him to the hospital to get treated by Tsunade and tell them what's wrong with him.

Sasuke and Sakura were worried for their teammate , he looked pale and the wound was suppose to heal...and yes they know about Kyuubi, fortunately on the way back they encountered Tsunade and told her what happened.

"mmm.. I have to send Anbu so that they can take her to Ibiki to interrogate her"Tsunade said and checked for any vital sings, and gasped when she noticed soemthing wrong

"Whats the matter Tsunade-sama?"asked Sakura

"I dont get it, he doesn't have a pulse but he seems to be alive and breathing, maybe it haves to do the something with that wound on his neck...alright get him to the hospital I'll be back after i send some Anbus to search throughout the village"Tsunade said

"You know she turned into a bat right?"Sasuke said in an obvious tone

"I know but there may be a chance to find her"Tsunade said with some hope to help her otuoto(is that spelled right? it means little brother)  
...Meanwhile...

Naruto woke up with pain on his neck and he noticed that it didn't heal.  
"Strange it should have been healed and not have a scar" he said

"Naruto your awake, you had me worried for a moment"Sakura said

"mmph..dobe"Sasuke said

"Teme" Naruto retorted back

" Anyways what happened to you?"Sakura said while shaking her head because of their behavior.  
"You can tell us after you eat dobe that wound looks serious" Sasuke said while Sakura agreed with him

"ok but- "No ramen it has to be something healthy" Sakura interrupted

"Comooooooooooon I NEED ramen, ramen is my life, its-"We know, we know" Sakura and Sasuke interrupted while they sweatdropped before Naruto had a long hour speech of what ramen means to him and trust them its long and boring, Naruto pouted then decided to eat hospital food, while he ate he had a dissgusted face.

"Whats wrong now?"Sakura said in an exxasperated tone

" This food sucks it doesn't taste good, nothing can beat ramen believe it!!!" Naruto almost screamed

"Well its because its for people who are in the hospital and it has to be healthy unlike ramen...dobe"Sasuke teased

"Why you-"Sasuke stop that you know how he gets when you tease him...but he's right you know"Sakura said

Naruto ate the food while muttering"I still prefer ramen" and pouting and Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at his behavior and seeing Naruto with the dissgusted face while eating it.

"He'll never change" Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time while watching the funny scene.

* * *

Translations:

otoutou- little brother

A/N: Thanxs for reading this chapter of a single bite, review and ill give you Oreos

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Don't we all love flashbacks?

A/N: Gomen Nasai(sorry) for taking a long time to update been busy with school and watching videos and stuff

Me: -sighs- I wish I owned Naruto but sadly...it isnt

* * *

"blah"talking and thinking in flashbacks

"_blah_"thinking and flashbacks

"BLAH" screaming

"_BLAH_" _loud_ _thinking_

"**blah**" inner sakura, kyuubi etc..

* * *

_Flashback Naruto's POV_

_I was super pissed because of the mission that little bitch was a spoiled brat even I couldn't stand her and that's saying something, anyways I got frustrated cuz we didn't eat at Ichiraku, man is that ramen YUMMY! and Sakura used me as a stress releasing doll, my head still hurts TT, after we ate at the bbq place I went to the park to catch some z's after what felt like a few minutes I woke up because of a voice._

_"damn it who woke me up" I said "come,come here" A voice said...which I later found out that her name is Roxxy.Suddenly I felt weird, my instincts were telling me not to go but my body and mind said the opposite thing, I stopped when I saw Roxxy, she was beautiful and had a mysterious air around her, when she said follow me I did a mistake, I looked into her eyes cuz the same thing happened again. Later we arrived in a place where I presummed that it was her house, it was kinda like mine, but girlier and lil bit bigger._

_"What is your name and why did u bring us here" I said wanting to know something "My name is Roxxy but you can call me Foxxy Naruto-kun" She answered me "Wait a minute how do you lnow my name if I don't know you, hell I haven't seen you in Konoha before" I said panicked and frustrated. _"_I know your name because ive been watching you and waiting for this moment"She said  
"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME THATS IT I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"I yelled I was about to leave but a strong ass grip on my wrist stopped me, I tried to struggle but I couldn't, then she said something that creeped me out a LOT_

_"Dont go, I don't bite-at this I hear her giggle-much". Since I dont wanna bore you let's skip the hypnotizing part and go to where she bit me. Ok since SOMEONE was sleeping **"I said I was sorry"** I couldn't do anything, when she bit me I felt so much pain, I felt as if my life was being sucked out of me"_Which is kinda true"Naruto thought,_while she was biting me she said things like finally I have a sacrifice now my clan won't have the same fate that we always had, and after i heard that i passed out from the bite I got and I woke up in the hospital so there now you know._

_End Flashback_

After Naruto told them about what happened except the part of the kyuubi(he didn't like talking about him in front of his friends unless he had to) and that he liked Roxxy making out with him even though he didn'y like it and liked it at the same thing (weird huh?), then all of a sudden Naruto's eyes snapped more open when a great amount of pain in the scar bite and he started to flinch from the pain and held his neck,where he was bitten and grinted a little.

."Naruto are you alright?, Naruto answer me" Sakura said to the flinching Naruto stopped flinching and then looked spaced out as if he's doing somethng in his mind.  
"Naruto , Naruto, Naruto, Naruuuuutttoooo"said Sakura waving a hand in front of Naruto "BAKA wake up... you know what this bullshit I'm gonna hit him real good" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.Sasuke flinched and backed away from Sakura he knew how she was shen she wanted to beat the crap out of someone so bad because...(dah dah dah maybe i'll tell you what later)

Naruto's mind...

**"kit I think I know whats happenning to you"said Kyuubi** "What do you think it is?"said Naruto thinking, yes thinking and sitting in front of the cage **"I think that you are a--"**but before Kyuubi said anything Naruto felt a sharp pain through his body, before he went to his body he saw Sakura beating him up.

"geez like it's not enough for me being in the hospital and have a wound my neck but now im getting beat up IN THE HOSPITAL WILL THE BEATING EVER END?"Naruto screamed in his mind dramatically and with irony.

"ooooooooow Sakura-chan don't you think I have enough pain already and why the hell are you beating me up in the hospital?"said Naruto as he rubbed his neck, head, sore spots, arms you name it, poor Naruto.

"weelll I wasn't spaced out like SOMEONE"said Sakura "weelll thanks to YOU I was about to find out what's happening to me but you just had to beat me up didn't you?!" Naruto said with (errrm) irony, sadistic or sacarstic or the three of them? (don't blame me his voice was an unreadable tone).

"tch"the three of them said in unison (suuuuuussssssspicciiiiiiooooooous) in irritation, Sasuke dunno, Sakura bcuz of Naruto's idiocy and Naruto bcuz he missed out on something important.

Then came in Tsunade with an expression that scared the crap out of Naruto and unwillingly shivered, and everyone in the room noticed it.

_"OMFG she looks like the glares the villagers send me"_Naruto thought while trying to conrol his fear. Tsunade knew why he shivered and dropped the espression on her which made Naruto relax he always had developed some kind of fear of the villagers of the way they glare and treat him, he wasnt afraid of them but he felt uncomfortable

"sorry about that Naruto, anyways I have something to tell you about that mark, but to know my conclusion of what I think it is tell me what happened"said Tsunade

"ok, i have to tell everything again" Naruto said while sighing and told Tsunade everything that he told to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well Naruto I think that you're a ..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A?N: buahahahhahaI made a cliffhanger though you guys might know what he is, im evil and evil people get oreos hope u liked this chap. I made it longer cuz of the long wait u guys had, so please review and ill try to update as fast as I can, mmmm I'm thinking of making a Loveless fic(kyaaa i love loveless) and in this Ritsuka is bulimic(when people throw up forcefully after they eat) and has depression(but i think he already has that xD) so tell me if it's a good idea and sometime soon I'll post it Arigato, Mina(thanxs everyone) 


	5. Part of the truth exposed!

A/N: Helloooooo sorry it i took a while, you know busy with school and reading fanfics and such --" soooo

Desclaimer: I WISH I owned Naruto if i did I'd made Sasuke nicer and Naruto smarter -hears some hey from background but ignores it- please enjoy this chapter

* * *

"blah"talking and thinking in flashbacks

"_blah"_thinking and flashbacks

"BLAH" screaming

_"BLAH"_ loud thinking

**"blah"** inner sakura, kyuubi etc..

* * *

"ok, i have to tell everything again" Naruto said while sighing and told Tsunade everything that he told to Sasuke and Sakura. 

"Well Naruto I think that you're a ... a vampire" Tsunade said disturbed by the news she gave to Naruto, when Tsunade said this Naruto's jaw dropped to he floor, he read about vampires so yeah he knows how a vampire is.

"So you're saying that im a vampire?" Naruto said not believing a thing and just stayed quiet with his jaws still on the floor.

Everyone there expected Naruto to shout that it would be so cool, but they were wrong VERY wrong, Naruto DID NOT SHOUT it out he was still in shock about the news and he did nothing at all he just sat there doing nothing staring.

"So that's what Kyuubi was trying to say to me before _Sakura_ interrupted me"Naruto thought, he gotten over his crush with Sakura when he realized that she's whiny and thought that she was a bitch and that he didnt deserved to be treeated like that after that he got a new crush or should i say love? I'll give you a hint it starts with H

Ding Ding Ding! It's... Hinata, congratulations now you can read more!

"Sooo... im a vampire?" Naruto said while stretching ''I just have to find the one who bit me and- looks at everyone who's looking at him with shock-why are you looking at me like that?..What? I like to read sci-fi and horror and such so I know... and no this is not an effect of the bite" Naruto said annoyed,

Hinata was the only one who knew how Naruto was without the mask, when they were alone one day he told Hinata about it and the Kyuubi,she didn't mind in fact he inspired her more and got more in love with him...is that even possible?

"Sooooo.. you mean you're?" Sakura said fearing something. "yes Sakura i'm smart and handsome" Naruto said knowingly, sarcastically, joking or the three like he's reading her mind(or is he? twlight zone theme song)  
"wow"everyone said amazed at the real Naruto unbeknownst of them.

"Would you guys stop looking at me like i grew a second head, its getting uncomfortable here"Naruto said annoyed while sighing, he expected that this would happen.

"Sorry, so what can we do?" Tsunade asked for everyone "dunno-shrugs- we have to wait to find out more , anyways where's Hinata-chan and what time is it?" Naruto asked he missed his Hinata-chan.

"sorry Naruto but she's on a mission and its 11am"said Tsunade " "ok...When can I get out of here?, I don't like hospitals" Naruto said  
'When we think you're gonna be alright"Tsunade said "ok"he said _"arrrrgh I really don't like this I can't seem to put on my mask and it's getting everyone worried"_Naruto thought while sighing mentally cuz of the dilemma he has now.

"ok people let's go so that Naruto can rest''

Tsunade said while pushing and motioning the people to go while glaring.Everybody: Sakura,Sasuke,Kakashi(when did he get here?) and the rest of the rookie nine that came when Naruto was in shock, made a dissapointed aww and got out of the room.

Suddenly Naruto got a chill down his spine he didn't like the feeling of this.

"shit this is bad" Naruto muttered while Tsunade was looking at him expecting an answer with a threatening look on her face.  
"Now Naruto why didn't you have the mask on? said tsunade while eying him , she knew the mask that Naruto had.

"Dunno I think it was an effect of the bite" Naruto said.  
"Well try to, they are all worried about you" Tsunade said in a matter of factly.  
"I know, I know" Naruto said sighing he REALLY doesn't like this.  
" I can't put on the fu- Tsunade clears her throat in warning- freaking mask, man I don't even remember when did I started doing it, I almost turned to the mask" Naruto shuddered at saying that he almost turned to the mask himself ,he even KNEW he was annoying.

"Well better now than never"Naruto said "Yes, but you have to explain to them why were you hiding yourself in that mask, well i gotta go bye"Tsunade said and kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his long hair that he now had long hair but no one knew because he put a good genjutsu that nobody noticed., escept maybe the hokages.  
"ok, bye tsunade-onee-chan"Naruto said whle smiling and hugging her and then Naruto got in a almost nightmarish dream of his childhood when he was 8 ,it always startled him.

>> DREAMLAND > .

_Naruto was running around playing alone in the swing ,when all of a sudden some kids pushed him off the swing and saying that he doesn't deserve being there cuz their parents said it. Naruto sadly got up and went to his home, thinking that his caretakers will make him happier like they did only to find that the only caretakers that cared for him were murdered and with they're bloods written in the wall was things like die demon and why don't you just die and stuff like that. Naruto stared at the corpses with fear in his now wide eyes and then he screamed loud and started to cry on top of the bodies while saying why a lot of times, it was a heartbreaking sight, when the Hokage(3rd) came to the scene his heartbroke at seeing a boy who's one of the people precious to him, crying on the corpses of the caretakers._

_When the Anbu came to take the bodies the boy was screaming to leave them alone, that they're just sleeping, then the Hokage went to get Naruto away from the bodies but Naruto was in a fuzz, he was struggling so that no one took him away of the bodies. The Hokage knelt at the level of Naruto and gave him a hug, as in comforting him, luckily he did and his body relaxed, but now he was sobbing clutching on the hokage's robes with his little hands, while the Anbu was taking the bodies.The Hokage was really angry at the villagers ,they always exagerated on Naruto being the demon. The Hokage was going to take this...PERSONALLY._

_The next day he went to the Academy depressed, the villagers noticed this took this as an oppottunity to bother him more saying that it was his fault that they did that bcuz ur a demon and stuff like that. Even his classmates bothered him even more ,Naruto thought that Kami-sama wanted him to have a bad day. Naruto went to his home still depressed ,he really missed them, he already missed theyre protectiveness, smiles ,warmth, they were the closest thing he had to having parents. Naruto cried himself to sleep and had a dream while hoping to have that warm feeling again._

_DREAM WITHIN A DREAM_

_Little Naruto was currently hugging two persons, a couple , the woman's name was Riku, she has shiny silky brown hair that reached past her shoulders and green eyes and always wore a casual kimono or casual clothes, the man's name was Ritsuka he had long black hair and had bangs that reached his eyes and deep black eyes ,he always wore some tight but not too tight pants and a casual shirt that mixed with his pants._

_Naruto felt them smiling at him while theywere huging him and he felt the unknown and comforting warmth and he didnt want to let go, suddenly the dream started to fade and there were flashbacks of the happy times together until their dead bodies appeared and when the Naruto in his dream woke up, the real Naruto woke up._

_REAL WORLD_

Naruto woke up startled, breathing hard, he always hated that dream

"Damn it why did Tsunade made me remember it"Naruto said while sighing he really really hated that one dream .it always made him cry, because he knew he will never get to feel that parent love warmth anymore

"Freaking villagers, they had to take them from me, that was the reason to put up my mask, because if they saw my weakness they will bother me to no end, I miss u Riku and Ritsuka ,I miss you guys so much I need you both" Naruto thought while starting to sob, he had a hearthache since then, before it didn't bother the mistreatment bcuz they protected him from it ,but now no one was protecting him like a parent should. He kept crying until there was a knock on the door and he quickly wiped away his tears, though you can notice that he was crying form the looks of his eyes and the little stains from the cheeks.

"Come in" Naruto said with his voice a little hoarse from the crying, though you can barely notice it, the door opened and there she wa,s it was Hinata and when she saw him she came literally running and kissed him passionately and so did Naruto, now he was happier.

"Hi Naruto-kun" "Hi Hina-chan"They both said as they kissed each other passionately again.Naruto was in a WAY a better mood, but was still startled by that dream, Hinata noticed this and asked him

"Did you have that dream again?" Hinata said worried ,while playing with his long unruly hair.  
"Yeah, and to make it worse I have to tell all my friends about the mask, the same thing I told you, damn Tsunade, she's making me do it"Naruto sighed in both annoyance and pleasure because of Hinata playing with his hair,

"aaw poor Naru-chan"Hinata said babying him while pouting childishly which made Naruto chuckle.  
"Arigato" "Your welcome"Hinata liked babying Naruto so much,which to Naruto's and Hinata's pleasure liked it a lot.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door while the pair were kissing and cuddling, by hearing they knock they were startled and Hinata squeaked while Naruto was cursing and made some noise, making everyone outside thinking what is happening inside.

"Uh...Come in!!!" Naruto said in a panicked voice while putting his genjutsu up, making everyone outside raise an eyebrow at the commotion inside. _"please don't let it be them, please don't let it be them"_Naruto pleaded in his mind, to Naruto's dissapointment it was THEM, his friends. _"FUCK!!!! why are you doing this to me, whyyyyyyyyyy?"_Naruto thought dramatically in his mind.

* * *

Translations: 

Kami-sama: god

A/N: jeje i think i ended it in a cliffhanger, i'm a cliffhanger magnet xD hoped you guys like this chapter, it's longer than the other ones...i think, so pelase read and review and I'll give you... NARUTO PLUSHIES Ja ne!


	6. The truth revealed!

A/N: hello, soo welcome to my sixth chapter of a simple bite, hope u enjoy it , and i wish i own naruto if i did I wouldn't be writing this wouldn't I?

* * *

"blah"talking and thinking in flashbacks

"_blah"_thinking and flashbacks

"BLAH" screaming

_"BLAH"_ loud thinking

**"blah"** inner sakura, kyuubi etc..

* * *

Just then Naruto's friends came in by the orders of Tsunade._"FUCK!!!! why are you doing this to me, whyyyyyyyyyy?"_Naruto cried in his mind, he knew that Tsunade sent his friends here for him to tell them THE truth. 

"Hi guys"Naruto said nervous, this was going to be the worst day of his life, well almost cuz Hina-chan was there, but today was the day he will know if he had true friends.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Naruto" the rookie nine said even Kakashi was there,they were talking for some time until Tsunade came and told everyone to sit down.

"Now Naruto would you put off your genjustsu please?" Tsunade said sweetly to Naruto while everyone was confused about what she was talking about. "Tsunade-o-baa-chan...what genjutsu are you talking about?"Naruto said with nervousness and fake shock "Oh, you know what I'm talking about Naruto... now PLEASE put that genjustu off"Tsunade said frustrated she knew she would have problems with this.

Having no other choice and not wanting to make Tsunade angry he sighed and did the ram seal to cancel genjustsu**(_1_)** and said kai, and now everybody saw Naruto but with blonde hair that reached his shoulders and almost his eyes,similiar to Yondaime's hair,every girl in the rookie nine was drooling at this new look of Naruto, even Hinata who already knew how he looked without the genjutsu, but when she noticed the stares the girls were giving she sent off a killer intent so killer that everyone was surprised that it was emitting from Hinata.

"ok, so what brings you here?" Naruto asked even though he knew but he wanted to be sure.  
"Tsunade-sama told us to come here, saying that you had to tell us something" Sasuke decided to say for the group. _"damn it i hate when im right"_ Naruto thought **"When are you wrong kit?"**Kyuubi said sarcastically , Naruto was going to answer him but he decided to do that later. He sighed before telling them.

"ok...um,you see...-out with it!-the group shouted,"..." Naruto said while taking a deep breath

"...the Naruto you guys know, the stupid hyperactive one?-everyone nodded at this- well... its not real, its a mask... before you guys interrupt me it was because when I was little i had two caretakers named Ritsuka and Riku, they treated me like their son, but one day they were killed by some of the villagers and I was alone, no one didn't want to take care of me and the villagers treated me worse, using that as an advantage." Naruto said as he fiddled with his fingers, Hinata put a hand on his shoulder with a reasurring look, Naruto looked at her and smiles before continuing while everyone was wondering what more is he going to tell.

"I figured out later that if I let people know my pain they will bother me more... so I decided to wear a mask that hides how hurt and lonely I was and now you know how the unpredictable ninja was born" Naruto sighed as he finished and laughed nerviously for letting out his secret, well one of them anyways.

_"Now time for the truth"_ **"You got that right".** He closed the eyes and waited for something to happen, but when he cracked open an eye, he noticed that everyone was in shock their faces were like OMFG or WTH or WTF, but it was clear that they were in shock."huh?..why arent they doing anything?" **"Dont ask me, mayb they are still in shock" **_"well lets count down,shall we Kyuubi?"_ **"It will be my pleasure"** "_10 _**9** _8_ **7 **_6_ **5 **_4_ **3** _2_ **1 n**o**w**"

" NAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!?" They all screamed, Naruto Hinata and Tsunade had to plug they're ears , hell even Kyuubi had to plug his ears.  
"Are you done screaming, yes I know its a shocker but Tsunade wanted me to tell you guys, its because of the vampire bite that I can't seem to put my mask on and I didn't want to worry you guys, oh and don't worry i'm not loud, well sometimes, not everytime, even I was annoying myself doing that" Naruto said a little embarrased cuz of the last part., everybody sighed in relief and then laughed.  
"sooooo you guys are not angry or something like that?"Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side whch made him look cute.

"of course not, we understand" said Ino and Sakura on behalf of the group.  
"besides if girls see you without that genjustsu you might have fan girls like Sasuke here" Tenten said while jerking a thumb at Sasuke and made Naruto pale a lot and unconsciously put the genjutsu that made his hair shorter thinking of having fan girls like Sasuke's which made everyone laugh, even Sasuke out loud.  
"ok so Tsunade-onee-chan when can I get out of the hospital... I hate them" Naruto said annoyed he really hated hospitals, they never treated him right.

"yeah Naruto you can go now""Yaaay!" Naruto said a little loud surprising everyone that he didn't scream or yell or both, but they remembered that it was its mask.  
"tsk troublesome"guess who said that?,

And they were talking away and laughing at some memories, while Naruto told why he did that and such and which time he showed the real him without anyone noticing and they laughed,like when he fought Neji and things like that, he also told them about the Kyuubi and suprisingly nobody reacted badly like he thought and suprisingly Shikamaru knew about the mask and the Kyuubi, it was a good time for Naruto, later about 6 in the evening or so they had to go while Hinata and Naruto were kissing and playing with each other's hair until they slept together(not that perverts) and Naruto was thinking along with Kyuubi that it wasn't what they expected.

In the distance there was Roxy who was watching Naruto in the hospital room with his friends "Soon, Naruto-kun soon you will be one of us, and ill kidnap you"Roxxy said as she chuckled and Naruto thought he heard a chuckle but shook it off and went to sleep again and with that Roxxy disappeared in the night .  
Naruto woke up in the morning, at 11am smiling, because he knew that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream,

_"I'm glad it wasn't a dream ne Kyuubi?"_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**"yeah, yeah Kit, now let me sleep while trying to find a cure or something"** Kyuubi said as he yawned and driftef into a nap.

_"Damned fox always sleeping, oh well"_ Naruto thought as he sighed contently, he was so happy, that he even tried to sleep more, but his pillow stirred, and he tried to stiffle a chuckle as the pillow looked cute sleeping, talking about the pillow she woke up to find Naruto happy.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said and giggled as Naruto jumped a little from being startled. "Huh? wha? Oh Good morning Hina-chan" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata on the lips and then he felt a tug on his fangs and wanted to bite something he was about to bite her but a force stopped him from doing so.

_"why the hell did i wanted to bite her?...oh no im having one of the symptons of the bite , oh shit, Kyuubi did you stop this?"_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi

**"Yes it was me, whew that was too close for comfort, kit if it wasn't for me, you would have bit her"** Kyuubi said startled

_"Wow that IS close too close for comfort thats true"_Naruto thought as he resisted the urge to bite her and parted the kiss and Hinata gasped a little.

"Whats the matter Hinata?"Naruto said puzzled and worried "Your Your teeth they're- they're sharp" Hinata said startled "Damn... already? Don't worry Kyuubi is helping me resisisting the urges of biting and stuff so don't worry" as to prove his point he kissed her on the neck, which made Hinata a little gigglish since it was her soft spot, Naruto had the urges to bite her again but fortunately Kyuubi stopped him again.

_"Thanks"_ Naruto thought as he maked out with her on his apartment.  
**"Your welcome kit, now keep doing what you're doing"** Kyuubi said giggling pevertedly

_"ero-kitsune"_ **"I'll take that as a compliment**"Kyuubi said"** Now don't stop, yes kiss her there... man this is like reading Jiraiya's novels only LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_"Now, WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME ENJOY THIS IN PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind which made Kyuubi howl in pain from how loud it was plus the echo there so it was VERY LOUD.

**"ok, ok and you said that the REAL you wasn't loud"** Kyuubi muttered, Naruto heard him, but he decided to ignore him, while Kyuubi was enjoying his LIVE Icha Icha performance.

* * *

Translations: 

Ohayo Gozaimasu - Good Morning

nani - what

ero-kitsune - peverted fox

**(1)** that's the seal they use to dispell genjutsu right?, if it isnt tell me so i can fix it, I'll appreaciate it if you tell me which one is it if it's wrong

A/N: i already wrote this chapter on (only chpaters 1-6), but i made some few changes, it's like 1:26 am here and i almost fell aleep doing this, i was very sleepy at school yesterday, but i dont have school today, so please read and review and... ill give u more chapters as fast as i can!!!!


	7. It's just beginning

A/N: Sorry it took a while ill explain it in the other a/n –sighs- if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this

* * *

"blah" talking and thinking in flashbacks

"_blah" _thinking and flashbacks

"BLAH" screaming

_"BLAH"_ loud thinking

**"Blah"** inner Sakura, Kyuubi etc..

* * *

After Naruto and Hinata stopped making out and slept on the same bed cuddling each other, Naruto woke up in the morning, feeling weird twinges from his body, but it was painful. Naruto tried not to grunt from the pain, he didn't want to wake Hinata up, he got up so that he could sit on the bed, and he clenched his fists hard to get his mind out of the painful twinges emitting from his body.

The twinges felt stronger, he felt his body heating up, like it was on fire. When he felt his body heating up he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips, he didn't bit his lip that hard but he was bleeding because of his newly acquired fangs. The twinges felt stronger, swallowed a little of the blood that was inside his mouth, that was the last straw, the twinge got very strong, he trembled a lot and gasping from the pain. Hinata woke up, feeling Naruto trembling beside her. She started rubbing his back, to at least comfort him a little, trying to ease his pain.

"Naru-kun are you ok?" Hinata asked but Naruto didn't answer her, being too busy trying to control himself from screaming from the pain.

"Want me to find Tsunade?" Hinata asked, Naruto couldn't talk but he nodded signaling Hinata that he said yes.

"Wait here ok? I'll try to find her as soon as possible" Hinata said, desperate to make Naruto stop having pain. When Hinata left, the pain subsided a little, but it still hurt like hell. He laid face-down on the bed, breathing in and out to relax, just when he was starting to, the pain doubled and he screamed a little, luckily he had the pillow on his face. Sweat was dripping from his head, he suddenly felt very thirsty, he got up and drank water, but the water didn't quench his thirst.

_"Oi, Kyuubi do you know why I am so thirsty even though I drank a lot of water? _Naruto asked, weary now that the pain subsided. Naruto licked his lips while waiting for the fox to answer. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently

_"Well__"_ Naruto asked getting impatient, he was so thirsty.

**"Well if I'm not mistaken you're thirsty"** Kyuubi said knowingly

_"Thanks for pointing that out Einstein"_ Naruto replied sarcastically, Kyuubi sighed and told him in an obvious tone.

**"baka, ****you're not thirsty for water and things like that, you're thirsty for **_**blood**_**, remember that you're a vampire now"** Kyuubi said _"Great what am I supposed to do, tell a nurse' hey can you bring me a __pint of blood, but don't worry it's not like I'm gonna drink it or anything" _Naruto replied sarcastically

**"Someone's sarc****a****stic this morning"**_" eh shit happens"_ Naruto replied nonchalantly , when Kyuubi was going to retort something, Naruto and Kyuubi sensed that someone was behind them, unbeknownst to everyone but Naruto and Kyuubi , Naruto emitted a low growl and made a defensive stance. When Naruto saw that it was Hinata and Tsunade he relaxed his pose.

_"oook where did that growl come from? I swear I don't remember growling automatically… maybe it's my instincts?"_ Naruto thought to himself

"Naru-kun, Tsunade will come back in a moment… do you feel better now?" Hinata asked worriedly "Yeah, the pain's gone…that's good I didn't think I was able to hold the pain much longer" Naruto added jokingly.

Hinata smiled in relief and hugged him. When Hinata hugged him he smelled two fragrances, the first one he recognized as Hinata's body smell and her perfume mixed together, the second one he didn't noticed what it was when suddenly he recognized it that it was Hinata's blood. Naruto scrunched his face in disgust, thinking to himself that how can he be attracted by the smell of Hinata's blood, every time he smelled it he felt anxious to drink it, but after he caught himself he felt disgusted of himself. He started sniffing her neck and was about to lick her to taste it until he caught himself and just nuzzled her neck and sighed contently.

Naruto suddenly whipped his head to the door, which startled Hinata and made her jump.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Hinata said, a little jumpy "Tsunade's coming… I can smell her, she smells like- he twisted his face in disgust- alcohol" Naruto said, which made Hinata giggle but got curious because of what he said.

"You can smell people's scents, how do I smell?"Hinata said, curious as ever, since she got her personality change from Naruto when she started dating him.

"mmm… you smell like flowers, lavender I think" Naruto said as he started playing with her hair and smelled it and sighed contently.

"You smell very nice, I might add" Naruto said, which made Hinata blush in embarrassment. "Do you think the smelling thing is a vampire trait or something?" Hinata asked "Maybe, maybe not" Naruto asked not paying a lot of attention to her, being busy with her long hair.

There was a knock on the door which made Hinata jump in surprised, but not Naruto already knowing that she was there by the scent she gave off.

"Come in" Naruto said as he went and effortlessly carried Hinata, who squealed in surprise, and put her in his lap when he sat in the bed, put his arms around and put his chin on her head, which made Hinata giggled since she's ticklish.

_"She really smells nice"_ Naruto though in content "Oh did I interrupt something?" Tsunade asked while eying questioningly the position they were in. "Not really Tsunade-chan" Naruto said as if he wasn't embarrassed of the position he was in, which he wasn't.

"So what's the matter Naruto? Hinata said you were in pain" Tsunade asked worriedly to Naruto, which made Naruto made a face that told her not to be worried about him. "Well I woke up with incredible pain, but thankfully it stopped and I am really thirsty, I drank lots of water but I'm still thirsty… Kyuubi told me that I was thirsty for…well you know" Naruto said nervously, Tsunade's and Hinata's eyes widen in shock, which made Naruto's eyes widen too.

"Mmm I never thought you will begin to transform so soon, well it was some days since it happened" Tsunade muttered to herself.

"Ok I will get you some pints so that you can control yourself, but don't drink it if anyone but the people who knows of this is in your room, and also don't leave evidence ok Naru-chan?" Tsunade instructed and smirked, waiting for a certain reaction to happen. "Ok, got it… I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME NARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!"Naruto bellowed at the nickname Tsunade gave him, but unconsciously drooled a little at the thought of drinking blood.

"Naru-kun, don't scream, this is a hospital" Hinata scolded, rubbing her ears since she was in Naruto's lap and the scream was really loud.

"Oh sorry Hina-chan" Naruto said apologetically, noticing that Hinata was in his lap and he screamed really loud. "Anyways, wasn't I supposed to be in my house now?" Naruto asked, he really hated hospitals, Tsunade sighed "I knew you were gonna ask this" she said to herself though everybody heard her , "I was going to but seeing that you already acquired the thirst for blood, it'll be dangerous letting you go outside while you're still getting used to being a vampire thing, you've only started" Tsunade said knowingly to Naruto. "Damn, I was afraid of that, I want to get out of here" Naruto said sadly, but later shrugged, knowing that she was right, he's still getting used to being a vampire, he just started.

"Ok I'll be back with your lunch Naru-chan" Tsunade said and winked, already out his room and closed the door when Naruto threw a pillow to where she was while screaming not to call him Naru-chan and apologized again when Hinata scolded him that you can't scream in the hospitals.

_"You just gotta love his mood swings"_ Tsunade thought chuckling while she was going to the room where they keep the pints of blood for Naruto.

"Now… where were we?" Naruto said seductively when he caressed Hinata's face, which made her blush and made Naruto chuckle and kissed her passionately, they kissed for a few minutes before Naruto stopped abruptly and put Hinata in the same position as before, but he was kissing her hair.

"Tsunade's close" Hinata stated "Yep, but don't worry we'll continue later, at least my sense of smell-at this he tapped his nose- helps me know when someone is coming here" Naruto said teasingly and jokingly, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Come in" Naruto said without letting Tsunade knock the door. "Ok here's your lunch Naru- Naruto glared at her- to" Tsunade said smiling

Naruto grabbed the pint of blood hesitantly and poked the pint with the straw which made everyone look at him "What? I don't want to look like an animal drinking this, so I'll use a straw" Naruto said as he swallowed it and made a happy face. "Oishii" Naruto said happily as he swallowed some more, that made Tsunade and Hinata fall face-first to the floor because of his reaction.

"Tastes like chicken- they sweat dropped at this- kidding it tastes sweet" Naruto said happily, like a little kid having his candy. "I'm glad you like it Naruto" Tsunade said smiling, though the edges of her mouth was twitching, with that Tsunade left a twitching Hinata and a happy Naruto sipping his blood in his room.

"That was so yummy" Naruto said content _"He looks TOO happy _**if you ask me**_" _Hinata and Kyuubi thought at the same time while sweat dropping at his happy behavior.

Naruto sniffed the air for a moment, Hinata giving Naruto a puzzling look, she was about to ask something but Naruto beat her to it.

"Sakura and Sasuke are coming" Naruto answered her unasked question "Oh, shouldn't you hide... _that?"_ Hinata said nervously, he didn't want his friends to think badly of him, if they did she will kick some ass.

"Mmm-Naruto!!!- Ok, ok maybe I should …but I'm still thirsty" Naruto whined like a little kid, Hinata had multiple sweat drops on her head, watching his childish behavior.

_"Did the blood he drank came from a kid or something?"_ Hinata said unnerved, she never saw Naruto this childish since he told her his secret 2 years ago. There was a knock on the door

"Co-come in" Hinata said, nervous of Naruto's behavior, as Naruto said, it was Sasuke and Sakura casting questioning glances at them.

"I heard an idiot whining that he was thirsty… guess I was right" Sasuke said smirked, when he heard Naruto scream that he's not an idiot "Is Naruto ok Hinata? He seems…more childish" Sakura said curious "It was something he drank" Hinata said nervous. "Did the dobe drink blood?" Sasuke remarked, making Hinata gasp "How-how did you know?" Hinata said startled "Wild guess, I knew his real self for a while, he's always childish when he tastes something very yummy" Sasuke said, shaking his head remembering the times Naruto was like that.

Everybody sweat dropped when Naruto nonchalantly got another pint and started drinking it, as if it was a normal thing to do. Naruto stopped his façade and kept drinking, he always loved to do facades, so he just did one. Naruto got up, put the pint on the trash can, picked up Hinata and put her o his lap, Hinata was beet red, being in this position in front of people made her really embarrassed. Her reaction made Naruto chuckle and Sasuke and Sakura smile at the cute position they were in. They talked, remembered memorable times and laughed along, Naruto and Sasuke got into a fight, well almost, luckily Sakura and Hinata stopped them reminding them that they can't fight in a hospital, that they will destroy it. Later Sakura and Sasuke said they were leaving

"Uum we go to go, we're going to do _something"_ Sakura said "Sasuke remember to be safe when doing _that"_ Naruto said and got a punch from Sakura "Itai" Naruto yelped and rubbed his head "baka, it's not _that_, we're going on a date" Sakura and Sasuke said, both blushing "Your blushes are telling me another me" Naruto teased some more, knowing that he was about to pass the line.

"Urusei dobe" Sasuke said, smiling a little and blushing while Naruto grinned, both of them remembering their good discussions.

* * *

Translations: 

Oi- hey

Baka- idiot or stupid

Oishii- delicious or yummy

Itai- ow

Urusei or Urusai – shut up

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long, I was busy doing an essay of shounen-ai and yao i(its true), reading mangas, watching animes and stuff like that, I hope the chapter's long, don't you just hate it when you think you write a lot but it's actually not a lot? --" well that happened to me on this chapter anyways please review and I'll give you oreos!! 


	8. The effects of boredom

A/N: I'm so sorry -bows a thousand times- I knew I had to update but my freaking laziness didn't let me, you must thank chichistar for pressuring me to upload a chapter, hi chichi see i uploaded it.I WAS going to put the edited chapters by chichistar( she's kinda my oficial unoficial beta) but I'm lazy to upload the document and fix the spaces and shit.

Me: oh Sai

Sai: What dickless?

Me: -eye twitches- First of all I'M a GIRL! If you don't tell them I'm gonna destroy your art book -grin evilly with art book in hand-

Sai: -panics slightly- Naruta13 doesn't own Naruto, Phoenix Wright:Ace attorney, Sudoku or the Nintendo DS Lite

Me:-glares-

Sai: But she owns Roxxy, give me my book back

Me: Later you called me dickless -grins-

Sai: -TT on the inside-

* * *

Naruto was bored so he started playing sudoku(1). "_damn__ it. I only need to put the 1 and 3 but it doesn't go anywhere" _He growled in his mind while trying to not rip his hair off.

**"I don't even know why do you play that game, it's too advanced for you…****jeje****" **_"__grrrr__ yes I can I'm just…off today"_** "Sure blame it on something…BAKA".**Naruto ignored him but he had an angry mark on his forehead, trying to resist the urge to go to his mind and kick Kyuubi's ass. After a few hours he finished the whole book of sudoku and was bored again.

_"What to do? What…to__…do__, maybe I can bother someone, nah it's not fun when I don't have my mask… hey __Kyuubi__ want to play riddles?" _**"****Nop****"**_ "bastard"_ as Naruto thought that to Kyuubi he swore he felt Kyuubi smirk. He was so bored he was just imagining scenarios like what if he had a family, what if he didn't have a mask in the first place, what would happen if he still had his guardians? He thought those things but then stopped deciding that it will ruin his mood. Someone knocked on his door and he tensed a little because he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and relaxed when it was Tsunade with his blood. He was getting hungry but the boredom was killing him.

"Tsunade-chan, arigato(2) for the blood and can you PLEASE make me entertained I'm bored as hell, hell I even finished the sudoku book and I hate those things, onegai(3)" Naruto pleaded.

"Hi Naru-chan, well what do you want to do?"

"Well, uum…DON'T CALL ME NARU-CHAN… I don't know something fun, like a video game… hey can you bring me my Nintendo DS Lite, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease and the charger?" Naruto pleaded again.

"no"

"…"

"…"

"come on!!"

"no"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"ok ok just stop whining"

"YATTA!!!(4)"

After some whining, Naruto went to his mind to talk to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's cage

Naruto walked to Kyuubi's cage.

"So how's it going here" Naruto asked nonchalantly

**"Well I'm controlling your more dominant instincts of a vampire, like the hunting ****so that it doesn't overwhelm you" **Kyuubi said

"Cool… But I am worried about something, about Roxxy, I wonder what she meant by 'I've been waiting for this', you know what it means?" Naruto asked

**"Sadly I have no idea, if I had one I would've told you…. ****Naru-chan****" ** Kyuubi smirked a little while he waited for the response he knew that Naruto was going to have because of his nickname.

"Thanks for trying…." Naruto paused as if trying to decipher something; Kyuubi started to snicker and chuckled when he saw Naruto trembling of anger.

"How… many… times… have I told you to stop calling me…. FUCKING NARU-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto bellowed and Kyuubi was laughing his ass off.

"Well since you're having SO much fun, I'm gonna go now" Naruto scoffed

**"Come one kit, don't be like that" **Kyuubi said while still laughing.

"Huh? I think I hear someone calling me outside, ja ne!(5)" Naruto said with obvious fake happiness.

**"That brat is such a party pooper… but oh well I had the last laugh…****buahahhahha****" **

Real World

Naruto was waiting for Tsunade to bring him his Nintendo DS Lite and he thought what game was he going to play.

_"__mmmm__. Shall I play Super Mario 64? Nah I'm getting bored by it__"_**"Why don't you play-"**_"I'm the one that's going to play not you so SHUT UP! I WAS going to let you play but you had to call me __Naru-chan__!!"_**"Brat"**_"__Teme__, I know! I'm going to play Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" __Naruto__ thought with happiness._

**"That game is too hard for ****you;**** you need something called a brain" **Kyuubi laughed his ass off yet again.

_"You just LOVE insulting me don't you?"_**" That's my job"** Kyuubi laughed some more while Naruto scowled, he was going to reply back to him until he noticed the scent of Tsunade and he grinned like an idiot, he was really bored. Before Tsunade opened the door, even knock on it Nsruto had already opened the door and put his hands out like a little kid waiting for his parents to give him candy or a new toy. Tsunade sweat dropped at this but nonetheless gave him the case where the DS and the charger were and the case where he had his videogames.

"FINALLY I WAS GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM HERE!! THANK YOU TSUNADE-NEE-CHAN!" Naruto screamed exaggeratedly. Tsunade thought if this Naruto was the mask, but she shook that thought because with the bite mark he couldn't hide his emotions, maybe a little but not like before, like an expert.

"Here's your game Naru-chan, have fun" Tsunade said laughing and moved her head to the side when Naruto threw her a pillow; she laughed and went out of the room.

"Man is today call Naruto Naru-chan day!" Naruto said exasperated by his nickname. Kyuubi was going to tell him something but he cut him off.

_"That was a rhetorical question!!!!"_Naruto thought in his mind he sighed then went to lay down in the hospital game, got the DS out of the case, and connected the charger, because the battery was low. He went to his games case and chose Phoenix Wright: Ace attorney.

One Hour Later

"Oh my fucking god!!!! I can't find the right evidence to get her, I'll get you, you stupid woman! I know you killed him!!" Naruto yelled frustrated at the game that he currently couldn't pass.

"If only I knew what evidence I should use against her and which statement" He yelled pulling his hair a little out of frustration.

"Maybe it's this one" Naruto thought out loud. He felt Kyuubi smirking but ignoring him and focusing on the task at hand. He gasped thinking that he can finally pass it and he yelled something into the DS' mic.

"OBJECTION!!!...the hell? OBJECTION! Damn it, OBJECTION!" Naruto screamed confused as to why the game couldn't do the voice command.

"Maybe I should talk and not yell…aaw but it's so fun to scream it" He thought out loud, he was glad that it accepted the voice command only to get frustrated again.

"AARGH what evidence can I use to prove to them that she didn't eat that goddamn T-bone!"

**"Maybe you have to use the one with the-"**_" Don't say it! I want to figure it out" _**"Told you this game was too hard for you ****jejeje****"**_"Shut up I need to concentrate!"_

Kyuubi's POV

**"Is he that stupid? the evidence he needs to use is right in front of him! Can he be more stupid****" ** I sighed for the tenth time. I knew this game was too stupid for him, well he is smart but he's so used to that mask that I think even he BECAME the stupid mask. I couldn't blame him 17 years of his life hiding under a mask even I think I can become the mask.

**"Brat, use the one with the-"**_"I don't want to hear it! I can do this"_**" the one with the-"**_" __Lalallalalalalala__ I can't hear you!!!" _I felt my eye twitch in anger and frustration at the retardness and stubbornness of the kit. If only I could play the game or tell him, he's been stuck for more than half an hour, you know how many times he lost? TEN TIMES can he be any more stupid?!…. Don't answer that.

30 MINUTES LATER

"YES FINALLY! I GOT YOU NOW BITCH BUAHAHHAHAHHAHAH" Naruto screamed in joy and ran around in circles as he finally cleared the part that was done. Sakura opened the door to check what was the yelling about but when she saw the sight she pretended to ignore it and closed the door and walked away of the sight of a running in circles and laughing like crazy Naruto.

* * *

She went dashing to the trees as fast as she could and dashed on them.

"Damn… if they notice that I haven't done anything they can kill me, I got to hurry up"

After some running she went inside an abandoned mansion, it was on the top of a hill, it had 20 rooms, 10 bathrooms, 2 big kitchens, 3 family rooms, it was decorated like in the old days, old fashioned but it fitted the style of the mansion.

"Why are you late may I ask" A person with a dress pants and shirt with a cape said.

"I'm sorry to report, but the bite still has not had its effect yet" She said with a bow, to display forgiveness.

"Can you tell me why?"

" Sorry but no, although it may be because of the Kyuubi sealed in him"

"Kyuubi what is that?"

"It's a nine tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha village 17 years ago, if I'm not msitaken the 4th hokage of the leaf village sealed it in him"

"Interesting but what does the Kyuubi have to do with the effects of the bite?"

"It looks like the Kyuubi has a relationship with him and his helping him suppress the effects"

The person in the cape sighed in frustration; he did not like the news of the Kyuubi getting in the way of his plan.

"Um…sir?"

"Yes?" The person put his hand on his face

"Can you tell me why do we need him?"

You'll know soon enough"

"…"

"Now I want you to find a way to get him here as fast as you can, I don't our plan to be stalled any longer than it already is"

"Yes sir, I'll tell the others" She said as she disappeared in a second.

"Nothing can stop us from doing it" The person said to out loud and chuckled darkly.

After appearing in the entrance of the mansion she made a sign to call the others. After some seconds 10 people appeared.

"What do you need" One asked and bowed to her

"We need to bring him here, the leader doesn't want more stalling, we will start tomorrow, so prepare yourselves for the battle that may come"

"YES!" They all said and bowed before disappearing.

"It will be nice to see you again…." She said as she chuckled.

* * *

Naruto felt a chill going up his spine as he saw the full moon. He didn't know why he did that, but he knew something, that something was going to happen tomorrow. After that he went to sleep, but inside he was worried and so was Kyuubi.

Naruto woke up early in the morning with an indescribable thirst for blood; he felt his fangs getting out. He tried quenching his thirst with some water but it only made him thirstier.

"I….need…..blood…..so……thirsty" He said as he felt himself going weaker from the thirst he had. He was going to go outside to drink some blood but Kyuubi stopped him.

**"What are you doing?!"**_" I need some blood, so thirsty"_**"You know that you can't go outside, ****Tsunade**** said that and the way you are now**** you might attack somebody"**_"I don't care I need some blood, I'm __gonna__ die if I don't have some now, I can't wait for __Tsunade__ to come"_

Naruto was going to go outside, but despite his situation he didn't go, which made Kyuubi relived. He went to the closet and was going to get out a kunai.

**"What are you going to do with-"**_"Shut up! If I can't go outside I need to __improvise"_**´Don't**** do it"** Kyuubi tried to talk him out of it but Naruto was too stubborn. Naruto got the kunai was going to slash his wrist with it. When he was about to slash it he heard a sound and noticed the scent and dropped his kunai.

_"__Hinata__…"_

"Hinata don't come in!" Naruto said panicking as he felt the knob of the door turning.

"What's wrong Naru-"Hinata said worried on the other side, before she could finish the question Nruto interrupted her.

"Don't come in! I'm very thirsty right now, if you come I may attack you without thinking" Naruto said struggling trying not to get to the door and attack her right there, his vampire instincts was getting the best of him.

"Naruto…" Hinata said worried

"Get Tsunade! I don't think I can control the thirst any longer" Naruto said clenching his fists, trying very hard to control his thirst.

"Ok! Hang on" Hinata said panicked and ran to get Tsunade. Naruto relaxed more not sensing Hinata there but he was still thirsty.

_"__Kyuubi__…what's happening? My vampire instincts are getting the best of me" _**"I'm trying to control them but they are getting more difficult to control, it may be easier if you had some blood"**_"Ok…"_

Naruto got the kunai off the floor and he slashed his wrist. When the scent of his blood hit his nose his fangs grew and he bit his wrist and started sucking a little to control his thirst while Tsunade came with his meal. It helped him a little but he was getting impatient and he bit harder, he flinched at the force but kept sucking.

_"This tastes so good; who knew my blood was so delicious?"_ Naruto thought while chuckling in his mind.

**"Kit stop it, you're going to suck yourself dry with your bloodlust"** Kyuubi said worried

_"I don't care, I'm so thirsty"_ Naruto thought while still sucking his wrist. He turned his head a little when the scent of Hinata, Sakura and Tsunade hit his nose. He tried to stop sucking his wrist but he couldn't it was like a drug. The door opened and Naruto tried to stop but couldn't.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"STOP IT NARUTO-KUN!"

"Sakura get him to stop sucking his wrist"

"Hai"

As Sakura got closer to him Naruto hissed and showed his fangs. Sakura's eyes grew in shock, but she disappeared and grabbed him from behind. Naruto started to show his fangs more and struggled to get free but Sakura had a strong hold on him.

"Leave me alone! I need my blood!" Naruto screamed desperately.

"I've never seen him like this" Hinata said "Even when he's thirsty"

"It seems as if his vampire instincts are trying to overwhelm his conscience" Tsunade said thinking.

After a few seconds Naruto stopped struggling but still showed his fangs. Tsunade got a pint of blood and tossed it to him. Naruto looked at it hungrily and bit on it as hard as he could and sucked it hungrily.

"Wow it's as if he's a lion attacking its prey" Sakura said in amusement and a little of shock.

"We can't leave him alone now, who knows what will happen the next time he gets a bloodlust" Hinata said

"You're right Hinata, for now on one of you guys will bring him two pints of blood every hour to quench his thirst got it" Tsunade ordered

"Hai" Both of them said

A few pints of blood later Naruto was to his normal self again. When he took notice of how many he drank he felt nauseated by the thought of drinking so much blood.

_"Was I THAT thirsty?_

**"Apparently so, I was trying to stop you but you had a big bloodlust and didn't listen to reason"**

_"Did I attack someone?"_

**"Fortunately no, but you were baring your fangs at Sakura when she grabbed you"**

_"God…I'm a monster"_ Naruto thought while his eyes were getting watery.

Hinata noticed that he was going to cry and she looked at Sakura and Tsunade I na way that sad that they needed to be alone.

"Ok but tell me when something happens ok?" Tsunade said

"Take care Naruto" Sakura said worried

After they left Naruto started crying and he fell on his knees. Hinata was heartbroken at the sight, she was going to hug him but Naruto flinched away.

"Stay away Hinata…I'm a monster" Naruto cried

"No you're not you're Naruto" Hinata said with a calm voice

"Yes I am, didn't you see how I acted back then?" Naruto sobbed

"That wasn't your fault, it was your vampire instincts, don't be like that, if you were a monster we wouldn't care about you" Hinata said calmly and hugged Naruto.

Naruto cried for an hour while Hinata was comforting him and holding him tenderly like a mother would a child. Naruto fell asleep on Hinata's lap. Hianta looked at him tenderly and played with his long hair.

"You don't know how important you are to me" Hinata whispered, Naruto smiled as if he heard her and snuggled more into his human pillow. They both slept at the bed calmly unbeknownst of what was coming.

* * *

(1) - Sudoku is a game in which there are little squares in a big square you have to put numbers one through nine in the little squares but you can't repeat the number on the same line of the same number, if you wanna know more go to wikipedia or something,

(2) arigato- as you all know it means thank you

(3) onegai- it means please

(4) yatta- it's like saying woot but in japanese xD

* * *

A/N: I'M ALIVE PEOPLE!!!! I hope it's way longer cuz i wrote like 8 pages!!! lol i kinda left it at a cliffhanger xD I hope it's enough to forgive me from not updating for a LONG TIME, ANYWAYS, REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER AND GIVE YOU OREOS!!! 


End file.
